villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Numnum22/Characters similarities with other villains: Wicked Witch of the West
This is the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz. and these are the villainesses similar to her: Gallery Queen Grimhilde.jpg|Queen Grimhilde (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) Ursula the Sea Witch.jpg|Ursula (Disney's The Little Mermaid series) Cruella de Vil.jpg|Cruella De Vil (Disney's 101 Dalmatians series) Queen_of_Hearts.png|Queen of Hearts (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) Empress Rita Repulsa.jpg|Rita Repulsa (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Gruntilda Winkybunion.jpg|Gruntilda Winkybunion (Banjo-Kazooie series) Nerissa.jpg|Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H.) winifred.jpg|Winifred Sanderson (Disney's Hocus Pocus) Salem_ProfilePic_2.jpg|Salem (RWBY) The Dark Queen.jpg|The Dark Queen (Battletoads series) Mother Gothel.png|Mother Gothel (Disney's Tangled) Jadis the White Witch.jpg|Jadis the White Witch (The Chronicles of Narnia series) Principal Agatha Trunchbull.jpg|Principal Agatha Trunchbull (Matilda) Belladonna.jpg|Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven series) Queen Narissa.png|Queen Narissa (Disney's Enchanted) Miss Hannigan.jpg|Miss Hannigan (Annie 1982) Queen chrysalis suggestive by lockiesajt-d4xbpzt.png|Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Sour Kangaroo.jpg|Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears A Who!) Tremain_New.jpg|Lady Tremaine (Disney's Cinderella series) 09_godmother.jpg|Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) Zira.png|Zira (Disney's The Lion King 2 and The Lion Guard) Mrs. Tweedy.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) hrpufnstuf-18.jpg|Wilhelmina W. Witchepoo (H.R. Pufnstuff) Hydia.png|Hydia (My Little Pony: The Movie) Demona.jpg|Demona (Disney's Gargoyles) Yzma-Movie.png|Yzma (Disney's The Emperor's New Groove series) Chef.png|Chef (Trolls) Eris the Spirit of Chaos.jpg|Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) Velma Von Tussle.jpg|Velma Von Tussle (Hairspray! The Musical) Catwoman-spoilers.png|Catwoman (DC Comics) IvyDcau.jpg|Poison Ivy (DC Comics) Cheetah JLU.png|Cheetah (DC Comics) Circe DCAU.jpg|Circe (DC Comics) QueenSlug.jpg|Queen Slug-For-A-Butt (Earthworm Jim series) Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker.jpg|Aunt Sponge & Aunt Spiker (Disney's James and the Giant Peach) Shuriki.jpg|Shuriki (Disney's Elena of Avalor) Nasira.jpg|Nasira (Disney's Aladdin: Nasira's Revenge) Angelica-Rugrats.jpg|Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) Eris21.jpg|Eris (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Nefera de Nile.jpg|Nefera de Nile (Monster High series) Toraleii.gif|Toralei Stripe (Monster High) Darla Dimple.png|Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) Kaos' Mom (SWAP Force).png|Kaos' Mom (Skylanders: SWAP Force) Enchantress-2.png|The Enchanteress (Marvel Comics) Duchess Swan.jpg|Duchess Swan (Ever After High) Profile art - Faybelle Thorn.jpg|Faybelle Thorn (Ever After High) Duchess.jpeg|Duchess (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) Zeniba.jpg|Zeniba (Spirited Away) Mom.png|Mom (Futurama) Madam Mim.jpg|Madame Mim (Disney's The Sword in The Stone) Vicky2.png|Vicky (The Fairly OddParents) Madame Medusa.jpg|Madame Medusa (Disney's The Rescuers) Azula.png|Princess Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Francesca Terwilliger.png|Francesca Terwilliger (The Simpsons) Ghostdianesimmonsfullbody.png|Diane Simmons (Family Guy) Queen La.jpg|Queen La (Disney's The Legend of Tarzan series) Profile_art_-_Moanica.jpg|Moanica D'Kay (Monster High) Asajj ventress.jpg|Asajj Ventress (Star Wars series) Aunt Pristine Figg.png|Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) Queen Vexus.jpg|Vexus (My Life As a Teenage Robot) Evil Messina.png|Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7.) Killer Frost (Injustice).jpg|Killer Frost (DC Comics) Mystique animated.jpg|Mystique (Marvel Comics) Heather100.png|Heather (Total Drama series) Madame Gasket .png|Madame Gasket (Robots) Cackletta.png|Cackletta (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) Evil-lyn.jpg|Evil-Lyn (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) Scarlet Overkill.jpg|Scarlett Overkill (Minions) Othermothersecondform.jpg|The Beldam/Other Mother (Coraline) 678020-sedusa large.jpg|Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) Bellwether Zootopia.png|Dawn Bellwether (Disney's Zootopia) Miyoko.png|Miyoko Saki (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987) Momma robotnik 2.jpg|Momma Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Sun Moon Lusamine.png|Lusamine (Pokemon series) Black Cat (1994).jpg|Black Cat (Marvel Comics) Jessie is Ruthless.jpg|Jessie (Pokemon) Mirage.jpg|Mirage (Disney's Aladdin: The Series) 466px-DuBois.jpg|Captain Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) LustEp19.png|Lust (Full Metal Alchemist) Queen Morgana.jpg|Morgana (Disney's The Little Mermaid 2) Desiree.jpg|Desiree (Danny Phantom) Larxene (KHII).jpg|Larxene (Kingdom Hearts series) Royal Pain.jpg|Royal Pain (Disney's Sky High) Harley Quinn (DC Animated Universe).png|Harley Quinn (DC Comics) Lord dominator apearence.png|Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) The-7d-kelli-osbourne-hildy-april-3-2014.jpg|Hildy Gloom (Disney's The 7D) 4f320d949502c5c4d79fd73773dd4ca9.jpg|Kaa (Disney's The Jungle Book 2016) 250px-Pizzazz.png|Pizzazz (Jem and the Holograms) Zeta_the_Sorceress.jpg|Zeta the Sorceress (Shimmer and Shine) Ms. Grunion.png|Miss Grunion (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) 320px-MaBeagle.jpg|Ma Beagle (Disney's Ducktales) Gladys Sharp.png|Gladys Sharp (Over The Hedge) Miss Nettle.jpg|Miss Nettle (Sofia the First) The-Curse-of-Princess-Ivy-21.png|Princess Ivy (Sofia the First) Magica De Spell.jpg|Magica De Spell (Disney Universe) Natasha Fatale full.jpg|Natasha Fatale (Rocky & Bullwinkle) Sour Grapes.jpg|Sour Grapes (Strawberry Shortcake series) Queen Beryl.jpg|Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) ~Icy Witch 3~.gif|Icy (Winx Club) 2373955-Talia cv2 var.jpg|Talia al Ghul (DC Comics) Poofenplotz.jpg|Esmeralda Poofenplotz (Disney's Phineas and Ferb) 359285-195561-livewire.jpg|Livewire (DC Comics) Carmen-sandiego.jpg|Carmen Sandiego (Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?) Baroness-gi-joe-0.47.jpg|The Baroness (G.I. JOE series) Zelda.jpg|Zelda (The Swan Princess 3) Moon_Boss.png|Planette (Yooka-Laylee) Madame Amberly.png|Madame Amberly (Crash Twinsanity) Abigail Craven.jpg|Abigail Craven (The Addams Family) Debbie Jellinsky & Thing.gif|Debbie Jellinsky (Addams Family Values) Bellatrix Lestrange 2.jpg|Bellatrix Lestrange (Harry Potter series) Anck-Su-Namun.jpg|Anck-Su-Namun (The Mummy series) Audrey2.jpg|Audrey II (Little Shop of Horrors) The Bisket Twins.jpg|Bisket Twins (Littlest Pet Shop) Nightmare Moon.png|Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Sea hag.png|The Sea Hag (Popeye series) Claire Brewster.png|Claire Brewster (Beetlejuice) Cinder ProfilePic Normal.png|Cinder Fall (RWBY) WAFFLEZ.jpg|Waffle Woman (Ren & Stimpy) Cree Lincoln Battle Ready Armor.jpg|Cree Lincoln (Codename: Kids Next Door) Aunt_Grandma.png|Aunt Grandma (Uncle Grandpa) SMLR1.png|Smiler (The Emoji Movie) Sambala the Snow Queen.jpg|The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Anderson) ElenoreTweeg.jpg|Elenore Tweeg (Teddy Ruxpin) Ragana.png|Ragana (LEGO Elves) That_Will_Be_All_YD_with_Cloak_by_Lenhi.png|Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) Vidiadisney.jpg|Vidia (Disney's Tinker Bell series) Empress Ludmilla.jpg|Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent) Jaclyn cab.jpg|Jaclyn (Igor) Helga Katrina Sinclair.jpg|Helga Katrina Sinclair (Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire) Vendra Prog.jpg|Vendra Prog (Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus) Netflix poster Mia.jpg|Mia Sutton (Death Note: The Movie) Blackarachnia 1370268461.jpg|Blackarachnia (Transformers: Beast Wars) Witch Hazel.jpg|Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) Hazel Disney.jpg|Witch Hazel (Disney Universe) Uma-Descendants-2-0.jpg|Uma (Disney's Descendants 2) Queen Victoria.png|Queen Victoria (The Pirates!: Band of Misfits) Darla Sherman.jpg|Darla (Disney/Pixar's Finding Nemo) Mirage Incredibles.jpg|Mirage (Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles) TippettKittyGalore.jpg|Kitty Galore (Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) Imagenyralotgtoogh.jpeg|Nyra (Guardians of Ga'Hoole) capture_drw.jpg|Duchess Ravenwaves (Lady LovelyLocks) Queen Ant.png|The Queen Ant (Dot & Keeto) Mandragora.jpg|Mandragora (Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom) One–Eyed_Sally.jpg|One-Eyed Sally (McDonalds: The Legend of Grimace Island) Regine Le Haut.jpg|Regine Le Haut (Leap!) Gale the Bad Princess.jpg|Gale (Angry Birds) Mrs. Toad.jpg|Mrs. Toad (Thumbelina) Queen Gnorga.jpg|Queen Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park) Stormella.jpg|Stormella (Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) Black widow.jpg|Black Widow/Spider Woman (Space Ghost) Beatrice_Le_Beak.png|Beatrice Le Beak (Disney's Jake and the Neverland Pirates) Vicky_pic_1.jpg|Vicky Broomstick (Regal Academy) Miss Havisham.jpg|Miss Havisham (South Park) Coco LaBouche smirking wickedly.jpg|Coco Labouche (Rugrats in Paris) Tiffany.jpg|Tiffany Ray (Child's Play series) Barbara Blight.png|Dr. Blight (Captain Planet) Theottoman.jpg|Ottoman Empress (The Tick) 305px-Widowmaker-portrait.png|Widowmaker (Overwatch) Xibalba (Zak Storm).png|Xibalba (Zak Storm) Kaileena.png|Kaileena (Prince of Persia: Warrior Within) Spydra.jpg|Spydra (Gadget Boy & Heather) Madame_Broode_Artwork_SMO.jpg|Madame Broode (Super Mario Odyssey) Cala_maria.png|Cala Maria (Cuphead) BVBB.png|Baroness Von Bon Bon (Cuphead) Sally_Stageplay's_intro.png|Sally Stageplay (Cuphead) Honeybottoms.jpg|Rumor Honeybottoms (Cuphead) Hilda_Berg.png|Hilda Berg (Cuphead) 7Pirouletta.png|Pirouletta (Cuphead) Cobra Queen.jpg|Cobra Queen (Freakazoid!) Little_Miss_Scary-1A.jpg|Little Miss Scary (Mr. Men & Little Misses series) 2585013-holli would full body front view color x lrg.jpg.png|Holly Would (Cool World) IMG 0154.PNG|Lola (Shark Tale) Hansel-gretel-witch-hunters03.jpg|Muriel (Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters) Vendetta-2.png|Vendetta (Making Fiends) NErbRWbsz1xOuA 1 a.jpg|Millicent Clyde (Paddington) Blackqueen.png|Black Puddle Queen (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Risky Boots full body.png|Risky Boots (Shantae series) 250px-Enchantress_DC_Comics.png|The Enchantress (DC Comics) MissSimian2.png|Miss Simian (The Amazing World of Gumball) Lois Einhorn.jpg|Ray Finkle/Lt. Lois Einhorn (Ace Ventura: Pet Detective) Shreeky.jpg|Shreeky (Care Bears) The Sorceress.jpg|The Sorceress (Spyro: Year of the Dragon) Ericka Van Helsing.jpg|Ericka Van Helsing (Hotel Transylvania 3) Meany.jpg|Miss Meany (Woody Woodpecker) Necrafa.jpg|Necrafa (Mysticons) EVELYN DEAVOR.jpg|Evelyn Deavor/The Screenslaver (Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles 2) A3D467BA-E190-4A9E-B9B3-B254B5E08D9E.jpg|Proxima Starfall (Mysticons) Dorris.jpg|DOR-15 (Disney's Meet the Robinsons) 2545786-mileenarender2.png|Mileena (Mortal Kombat series) Queen-ariana.png|Queen Ariana (Barbie as The Island Princess) Queen Myrrah.jpg|Queen Myrrah (Gear of War series) 1080259-70396comic storystory full 1503027 .jpg|Selene Gallio (Marvel Comics) Queen Bavmorda.jpg|Queen Bavmorda (Willow) Queen Taramis.jpg|Queen Taramis (Conan the Destroyer) B640x600.jpg|Queen Gedren (Red Sonja) Zhurong Artwork (DW9).png|Lady Zhurong (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Malin-akerman-as-claire-wyden-in-rampage-rc-480x854.jpg|Claire Wyden (Rampage) Neyla.png|Constable Neyla (Sly 2: Band of Thieves) MzRuby_artwork.png|Mz. Ruby (Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus) Contessa_Artwork3.png|The Contessa (Sly 2: Band of Thieves) Ms_Decibel_no_background.png|Miss Decibel (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) Elektra King - Profile.jpg|Elektra King (The World is Not Enough) Shahdee posing.jpg|Shadee (Prince of Persia series) Mom_Jowzee.jpg|Mom Jozee (Hero Quest) Silhouette's true appearance.jpg|Silhouette (Destroy All Humans!) Laverna.png|Laverna (Barbie: Fairytopia) Bad Apple.jpg|Bad Apple (Larryboy and the Bad Apple) Gravitina03.png|Gravitina (Disney's Buzz Lightyear of Star Coomand) Mlp vector cozy glow evil side by jhayarr23-dcdloh7.png|Cozy Glow (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Queen Tyr'ahnee.jpg|Queen Tyr'ahnee (Duck Dodgers) Chang_old.gif|Councilor Chang (Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long) Sugarplum the Sugar Plum Fairy.jpg|Sugarplum (Disney's The Nutcracker and the Four Realms) Lady Zhen - RTKXIII PUK.jpg|Lady Zhen (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Wang Yi (DW9).png|Wang Yi (Dynasty Warriors 7) D'Vorah Fullbody-0.png|D'Vorah (Mortal Kombat series) Greta_Von_Gruesome.jpg|Greta Von Gruesome (Larryboy: The Series) Mizuki2.jpg|Mizuki (Samurai Showdown series) RagyoKiryuin.png|Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) Merlina the Dark Queen.jpg|Merlina the Dark Queen (Sonic and the Black Knight) Maudeline Everglot.jpg|Maudeline Everglot (Corpse Bride) Serleena.png|Serleena (Men in Black 2) Spirits 0 mother brain.png|Mother Brain (Metroid series) Kraang Prime56.jpg|Kraang Prime (TMNT 2012) Lady Deathstrike Oyama.jpg|Lady Deathstrike (Marvel Comics) Eboshi.jpg|Lady Eboshi (Princess Mononoke) Kingsman Poppy-0.jpg|Poppy Adams (Kingsman: The Golden Circle) Queen Nehelenia.jpg|Queen Nehelenia (Sailor Moon series) Nina Williams - Alternative CG Art Image - T6 BR.jpg|Anna Williams (Tekken series) EsmeSqualor.png|Esme' Squalor (Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) Star Sapphire (Animated Series).jpg|Star Sapphire (DC Comics) Queen Akasha.jpg|Queen Akasha (The Vampire Chronicles series) Gabby Gabby.png|Gabby Gabby (Disney/Pixar's Toy Story 4) Piella Bakewell.png|Piella Bakewell (Wallace and Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death) Lady Kronika the Keeper of Time.jpg|Kronika (Mortal Kombat series) NatsumiBekki.jpg|Natsumi Bekki (Nourin) Zeta (Angry Birds).png|Zeta (The Angry Birds Movie 2) Amelia.png|Amelia Hughes/The Conductor (Infinity Train) 1316521-elexis2 2.jpg|Elexis Sinclaire (SiN series) PrincessIronFan.jpg|Princess Iron Fan (Journey to the West) Mercy Graves jpg.jpg|Mercy Graves (DC Comics) Giganta-original.png|Giganta (DC Universe) 092619-PageOne-Abominable.jpg|Dr. Zara (Abominable) White Wolf (Little Brother, Big Trouble).jpg|White Wolf (Little Brother, Big Trouble: A Christmas Adventure) Queen Ingrith.png|Queen Ingrith (Maleficent: Mistress of Evil) Princess Mombi-0.jpg|Princess Mombi (Disney's Return to Oz) Bbf1bc3f20cfeadd470efce4bdf2d1de7bae06bf hq.jpg|Piper Shaw (Scream series) WickedWitchTheodora.png|Theodora (Disney's Oz: The Great and Powerful) Iracebeth the Red Queen.jpg|Red Queen (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) NatsumiLN.png|Natsumi (Date a Live series) Garona.jpg|Garona Halforcen (Warcraft series) LillyTWDGAME.png|Lilly (The Walking Dead Telltale series) DQXI - Krystalinda.png|Krystalinda (Dragon Quest XI) Monster-302.jpg|Gyldygga (Dragon Quest XI) Vice.jpg|Vice (The King of Fighters series) Margaux_Needler.jpg|Margaux Needler (The Addams Family 2019) Ma Bagge.jpg|Ma Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Oleana.png|Oleana (Pokemon: Sword & Shield) Hecate (Disney).jpg|Hecate (Disney's Hercules: The Series) Big Mama (TMNT).jpg|Big Mama (TMNT 2018) Zuleika.jpg|Zuleika (Joseph: King of Dreams) Rachnerabetterimage.png|Rachnera Arachnera (VS Battles series) Mayura Render.png|Mayura (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) HimikoTogaSmashTap.png|Himiko Toga (My Hero Academica) Catnip_7129.jpg|Catnip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) Image.jpeg|Agent Red (A Shawn the Sheep Movie: Farmegeddon) Category:Blog posts